wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yellow Pansy
Y E L L O W P A N S Y This does not belong to Darkstalker. Base code by Element, Grape Cakes, Galaxzzy, and AvalonCat. “Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one.” Appearance Personality ADVENTUROUS, CREATIVE, STRONG WILLED History As a dragonet Yellow was mostly seen as a bother. He wasn't curious, but he loved to explore. He felt no need to ask lots of questions, he just did what he wanted. Yellow didn't sneak around, pretend to be a servant, or anything like that. He just walked in like he had somewhere to be. He was, and probably still would be, on good terms with the gaurds of mantis hive. He pretty clearly wasn't a threat and couldn't be made to fear them, so they just ignored the silkwing running around on the roof. The roof was strong, and no one else wanted to be up there. He had heard the stories of the Needlewings, and those he knew that they where just stories, he did like to wander to the entrence to the small stores near the entrance to the hive and watch for blood sucking dragons. He remembered the morning like most remember trauma, and for the amount of blood that was reasonable. It was Wasp's birthday, which ment he could go anywhere outside the hive. Wasp visted each of her sisters for a day, and today was mantis. F or Yellow it ment that the gaurds where all at the center of the hive. It was foggy, so he wasn't sure wether the sun had already rissen and drowned in mist or if it was just early. Then he saw him. Aedes. He stood in the meat markets stall, in apool of blood from a spilled... something. He was instancly smitten with this clumsy, sweet litle dragon. Yellow never considered it was a hivewing, that it wasn't legal. Anythings legal if you don't get caught. He tried to help Aedes, but then he saw them. Four talons steading himself to the ground, and a pair reaching out to catch a falling silkwing. Yellow's first thought wasn't that this dragon had 6 arms, it was that Aedes was holding him. He watched the dragon flee towards lake scorpion, and yelled out a promise. We will meet again. On his metamorphosis eve, he decided it was time. He found the broken strings of the silken bridge, perhapse worn out or perhapse a gift of an older generation. He made the knot he had practiced in class, the ones that he had gotten such high marks on. He climbed down, another thong he had aced. He ran towards scorpion lake, and he doubted his heart beat in his chest. All he could feel was the rush of young love. His metamorphosis came next tk a mire outside ofthe lake, and in the bushes golden red fire swallowed him. He woke up in a village of blood suckers. Abilities Flamesilk. Weaknesses Trivia Representative: The Archer Tride: Silkwing (flamesilk) Polarity: Positive Quality: Mutable Spirit Color: Light Blue Lucky Gem: Blue and yellow topaz Flower: Yellow carnations, blue crocuses, and yellow crocuses Category:Content (Totally not Darkstalker) Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress